Not Alone
by FlareStar13
Summary: Years after the events of Superman Returns, Jason Kent becomes Superboy. Old and new characters will appear. CHAPTER 9 UP.
1. A Hero is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Superman. DC Comics does.

**Prologue:** Seven years after Superman Returns. Richard broke up the engagement with Lois because he couldn't accept the fact that Jason wasn't his son, but was Superman's. Superman revealed to Lois that he and Clark Kent were the same person. A year later, Clark and Lois married and had another son, Adam Kent. Fast forward to six years, a now 12 year old Jason, with the IQ of 180, shows early signs of his powers. Tired of hiding his powers, Jason decides to use powers in a way that will shock everyone in Metropolis...

Chapter One: A Hero is Born

It was bright sunny day. Clark woke up next to the love of his life, Lois. She was still sleeping, silently snoring.

_She's so beautiful, _Clark thought, then kissed Lois on the forehead. He quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake up his wife. Clark put on his glasses and walked out of his room and into the hallway. He was in front of Adam's room. Clark slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Little Adam was sleeping so peacefully in his Power Ranger bed sheets. Clark smiled at the five year old boy. He continued to walk to the kitchen. But when he got there, he was a bit surprised to see Jason.

"Oh, good morning Jason", Clark said to his son.

"Hey", Jason said. Clark noticed the tune of voice of the boy was somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I had a nightmare", Jason replied.

"What was it about?"

"Well", Jason began. " I dreamt that you fighting this guy and this killed you really bad and watched the whole thing and couldn't help you at all".

"Wow", Was all Clark could say.

"And when I woke up, uh, lets just say there were two holes on the ceiling", Jason said with a chuckle.

"Your heat vision?" Clark asked.

Jason nodded.

"I didn't develop heat vision until I was fourteen", Clark said. "You should get ready for school"

Just then Adam run into the kitchen, jumping up and down.

"Hi Daddy!" Adam chirped.

"Hey , little guy", Clark said as he picked up his son.

Adam got his looks from Clark. With his black hair and blue eyes, he was the miniature version of Clark.

**Later That morning**

Everyone was eating breakfast. After breakfast, Lois and Clark went outside into the SUV. Since they work at the same place, having one car was convenient enough. Clark was wearing an average black suit and tie, while Lois was in a business suit with a skirt.

"Okay guys have a great day at school", Lois said and kissed Jason and Adam on the foreheads. Then she entered the car. The car pulled out of the driveway. The two boys waved good bye.

Jason, who was wearing a yellow sleeveless sweater with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and black rimmed, looked down at his brother and smiled.

"You ready?" Jason asked. Adam nodded excitedly.

Jason knelt down and Adam got on his back.

_ZOOM!_

Running at the speed of 90 mph, Jason dashed to school with Adam on his back. Jumping from tree to tree, Adam was having a great time. Sure, he and his brother did this every morning, but it didn't matter, each time was like a roller coaster ride...even though they may land in some bushes once in a while

The wind was blowing through Jason's hair. His parents always told him not to use his powers in public, but sometimes he does anyway. But it's not his fault that his father happens to be the Man of Steel. One time he used his X ray vision to peek into the girls' locker room.

Good Times.

In less than three minutes, the two boy were in front of Jefferson Elementary, Adam's school. Jason knelt down and Adam climbed off his back.

"Bye Jason!" Adam said and departed into the building.

Jason just waved and made his way to his school, Metropolis Middle School, which was down the street.

**Daily Planet**

"Kents! Report to my office!" barked Perry.

Clark and Lois scurried through the Daily Planet office.

"What do you think Perry wants?" Lois asked.

"You know Perry, it's probably about Superman", Clark said.

The couple entered Perry's office.

"Ah there you are! Business has been slow since the crime rate of the city is low, thanks to Superman", Perry explained. "But lately LexCorp's CEO Lex Luther has been acting strangely."

Clark tensed up at the name of his arch foe. He and Luther were enemies for years.

"So I want you two to find some dirt on him. After all, you two _are_ married", Perry said with a chuckle.

Lois rolled her eyes. "When do you want this due?" she asked.

"Next week, you can go now".

The couple exited the office.

Lois was sitting at her desk, ready to type something on her computer. "What's the title gonna be?"

"Hmm", Clark (who's desk was next to his wife's) contemplated. "How about 'LexCorp's CEO Acting Strange'?".

"Uh, maybe not," Lois said. "You're not great with titles", She teased.

"Thanks", Clark said dryly, but he smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_BUMP! BUMP!_

With his super hearing, he could hear what sounds to be foot steps. Big foot steps.

Lois noticed Clark's sudden silence. "What's wrong?", After she asked that, she, as well as everyone else in the office, could hear the foot steps, too.

Everyone looked outside the windows. No one could believe their eyes.

A Giant robot.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Lois whispered.

"Right", Clark replied, and headed for the elevator.

**Outside of Daily Planet**

The giant robot got the attention of everyone. It was round, making it look fat. Each 'hand' had three fingers.

When Superman entered the scene, the crowd was immediately relieved.

"Oh my God", Was all he could say.

_Strange, _Clark thought. _This thing looks like robot from those 'anime' shows that Jason watches. I think they're called 'mecha' or something._

Superman's thoughts were interrupted as a large metal arm smacked him to a nearby building. He tried to regain balance, but the robot was facing him.

"_Target locked_", The machine said in a monotone voice."_Destroy the Blue Boy Scout_".

Superman , at first was confused, but quickly realises who's behind this.

Luther.

Before he could react, a missile was heading towards him. But he grabbed the missile and threw it back at the robot. It's right arm flew off. The arm was about to land on a crowd of people.

Clark was about to help them, but another missile came at him and this time, it got him. His attention was on the doomed people. Everything happened so fast, even for him.

Red and Blue streaks passed him. The large arm seemed to stopped midair, just about five feet above the crowd. The arm swung towards the robot, slamming it hard into the ground sideways. People scurried to get out of the robot's way. Suddenly the figure that saved the crowd earlier made himself known.

"Um, is everyone okay?" The floating figure asked. The crowd was in shock, eyes wide, jaws dropped.

The figure was a boy.

After Clark took care of the missile, he got a better look at the boy. The mysterious boy had brown hair down to his chin. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, with the infamous 'S' emblem over his chest, blue jeans and red running shoes. What shocked Clark to the point of speechlessness was who the boy was.

Jason.

After three minutes of silence, everyone who was watching the fight cheered. Jason smiled sheepishly and waved. Back at the Daily Planet, everyone inside also clapped and cheered.

"Olsen! Get a picture of that kid! NOW!" Perry yelled.

"Yes sir!" Jimmy eagerly replied and took a picture from inside.

"Get closer!" Perry barked.

"Oh", And Jimmy made his way outside.

Lois, still in shock, didn't pay much attention to what Perry was saying.

"Kent, forget the Lex Luther, I want you and Clark to get as much information you can on this kid! I can see the headline now 'Superboy: The New Superhero in Town!'

"What?" Lois mumbled, snapping back to reality.

"I want you to do an article about that kid!"

"Y-yeah", whispered Lois.

Back outside, people crowded around Jason. Clark floated into the crowd.

"Young man, where did your powers?" A female reporter asked, as she shoved a microphone into Jason's face.

"Um...", Jason mumbled.

"Where did you get your costume?" Another reporter asked.

"Are you related to Superman?"

"I think that's enough questions", Clark intervened. Jason nodded in agreement.

The father and son started to fly home. But first, they need to change.

"You have _a lot_ to explain when we get home", Clark scolded.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey this is my first Superman fanfic, so be nice. R&R! 


	2. Enter Superboy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N: **Hi! For the plot of my story, I'm thinking of 'Smallville' with the Jason dealing with puberty and his powers and Project A-ko for the comedy and robots. I was surprised to get any reviews! I forgot to mention that Jason has a red cape. So Jason's Superboy costume includes: blue T-shirt with the 'S' symbol, the red cape, blue jeans, and red running shoes.

Chapter Two: Enter Superboy!

When Clark and Jason got home, Lois wasn't very happy.

That's a _huge_ understatement.

"Jason, what the hell were you thinking!" Lois practically yelled.

"Uh, nothing , I guess", Jason said casually.

"You're damn right nothing!" Lois snapped.

"Calm down Lois. I'm sure Jason has reasonable explanation for this", Clark said.

Lois did calm down a bit, but was still was angry. She walked to the couch to sit down.

"So, where did you get your costume?" Clark asked.

"Grandma", Jason answered vaguely.

"What?" Clark asked in a confused tone

"Grandma from Smallville, she made the shirt and cape", Jason said.

"Why?" Clark was more confused than ever.

"Last week, I went to her house and asked her if she make my costume. She said yes", Jason explained.

"Okay...", Lois finally said. "What possessed you to become a superhero?"

Jason just shrugged.

"Well, we already have a superhero in this house, we don't need another one!" declared Lois.

"But Mom-" Jason pleaded, but his mother interrupted.

"No buts! We talk about this later. Go to your room." Lois commanded.

Jason pouted, but did as mother said, and went upstairs. Lois turned to Clark.

"Was I too hard on him?" She asked.

"A little", Clark said.

"It's just that, I want him to have a normal life and not put himself in danger", Lois said.

"I know, he's a brilliant kid, maybe he knows the dangers of being a superhero", Clark said. "Hey , I got an idea. Tomorrow is Saturday, maybe I can teach him how to use his powers".

"I don't know..." Lois said.

"Don't worry, I know he will be great hero", Clark have his wife a reassuring smile. Lois smiled back and they hugged.

**Meanwhile: Unknown Location**

"Lex, baby, what are scribbling now?" Kitty Koslowski(A/N: I hoped I spelled her last name right.) asked her boyfriend.

"Another robot, the last one failed", Lex replied. He took an interest in robots recently.

Kitty rolled her eyes. First Lex is obsessed with taking over the world, now he's obsessed trying to kill Superman. Why did she ever hook up with him? Oh yeah, he's rich. Lex continued to work on his design.

"I'm done!" Lex exclaimed.

"Let me see", Kitty said, who was genuinely curious.

"Not until tomorrow", Lex said, as he grabbed the blueprint and left the room.

**The Next Day**

"If you want people to take you seriously, you need to know what you're doing", Clark, in his Superman suit, said as he and Jason float over Metropolis.

"There", he said, as he pointed to an alley. With his super vision, he could see two muggers, about to rob a young woman.

"Can you stop them without seriously hurting them, or anything else?" Clark asked.

"Of course!" Jason said confidently. After that, he flew down to the alley.

"Okay, Missy! Give us your purse now!" One of the muggers demanded.

"Or else!" The other mugger added as he pointed a gun to the frightened woman.

The woman had no choice but to give in. She was about hand over her purse.

"Hold it!" Jason yelled.

The muggers and the woman looked at him. Then the men laughed.

"Hey kid, get out of here!" The mugger with the gun snared.

Jason walked towards them.

"Do you want to get shoot, you little Superman wannabe punk?"

Jason ignored them. By now, he was right in front of the gunman. He grabbed the gun, looked at it, and crushed it with his bare hand. Then he give the mugger a smile.

"Freak!" One of the men said, and both muggers ran.

Jason turn to the woman."Are you okay?", he asked. She nodded, then ran away.

Superman flew down form the sky. "Good job",He said.

"Thanks", Jason said proudly.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?" Clark suggested.

"Nice!" Jason eagerly agreed.

Suddenly, the earth violently shook. The father and son went out to the street to see what's happening. What they saw wasn't very good.

Another giant robot!

But this one looked more human than the one from yesterday. The metal giant saw our heroes and raised its left foot, ready to stomp them. But right when the foot should have crushed them, Superman was holding the bottom of the robot's foot.

"Jason, go!" Clark called to his son.

Jason looked up at the 40 ft. robot. He flew right up to the machine's face, and punched it, hard. Glass flew. The punch was so hard, that the machine tipped over and fell backwards to the ground.

"You okay, Dad?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but don't call me dad when I'm Superman", Clark said.

"Oh, okay", Jason said quietly.

The robot didn't hesitate to get up. Then swung its arm towards Superman and struck him to the ground.

"Superman!" Jason called, then he glared at the metal giant. He spotted a nearby car. Without thinking, he swooped down and grabbed the car from the bottom.

"Eat this!" Jason yelled, as he threw the car at the machine.

Just then, the Man of Steel emerged from the ground. He flew to his son.

"Don't be so reckless", Clark said sternly to the boy

The robot seemed to defeated, but Clark wanted to make sure. He landed on the fallen machine. Everyone watched the fight stood silently. Superman took some steps, nothing happened. He needed to get rid of this contraption, so he grabbed the robot from the leg and flew to the sky. He reached outer space, he swung the robot around and the he toss it to the sun.

Back on Earth, everyone, including Jason, looked up at the sky, waiting. Suddenly something came from the sky.

Superman.

The crowd cheered. Clark floated next Jason. From the corner of his eye, Clark say something. Or someone. The figure on top of a building, looking over the scene. Clark couldn't see who the person is, since he or she already walked away. Clark's train of thought was broken as Jason tugged his arm.

"Are we still getting ice cream?" Jason asked

Clark smiled. "Yeah". And with that, the father and son flew into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww! That's chapter two! I try to update as much as possible, I have lots of ideas! R&R! 


	3. The Trouble with Red kryptonite

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm honestly did not expect this many reviews!

Chapter Three: The Trouble with Red Kryptonite

Monday. Every one's _least_ favorite day. The Daily Planet is a buzz with Metropolis's newest hero, 'Superboy'. Every reporter was in Perry office.

"I want as much info on Superboy!" Perry demanded. "How old is he? Where did he got his costume? And most importantly, is he related to Superman?".

After the last question, Clark and Lois glanced at each other.

"For all we know, he could be Superman's son!" Perry said with a chuckle.

Clark almost spat out the coffee that he was drinking. He coughed afterwards.

"Sorry", He said sheepishly, as everyone stared at him.

"Ahem", Perry cleared his throat. "You're all dismissed, but Kents, stay behind".

Perry faced the couple. "Since you two know Superman so much, maybe you can get an interview with Superboy", He said.

"I guess", Lois said listlessly

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lex paced across the room, frustrated. Another robot, destroyed by that Blue Boy Scout. If only there was a way he could fight that Super zero. Suddenly, his mind buzzing with ideas.

A battle suit.

Of course! He could fight Superman hand-to-hand, matching his strength and speed, while wearing a protective suit. It's perfect! Just as Lex was thinking of the design, Kitty interrupted his thoughts.

"Lexy, we need more dog food!" Kitty called in her shrill voice.

"Not now, Kitty", Lex said, slightly annoyed.

Lex got out blue paper, and began drawing his designs. He suddenly remembered thing he found this morning.

Kryptonite.

But it was different, it was red. Lex decided if the suit fails, he could his the kryptonite as a secret weapon.

* * *

**That Evening**

"You have to wear these for your own good", Clark said to his son.

Jason sighed. He was wearing iron wristbands. They were made of iron, but they were light and they reached up almost to the elbows.

"Jason, they keep your strength in check", Clark explained.

"I can control my powers just fine", Jason retorted. He defensiveness turn into curiosity.

"By the way, where did you get these things?" Jason asked.

"A friend", Clark answered with a smile. (A/N: The 'friend' is Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman. Just in case you're wondering)

His smile faded, as Clark could hear screaming from Metropolis. Jason looked up at his dad. He didn't need ask what's wrong.

"Something attacking the city", Clark said. That was enough for Jason.

"What's going on?" Lois asked.

"Uh, nothing, dear", Clark lied, but Lois didn't buy it. Clark sighed.

"Something happening in the city", Clark said.

"Can I come? I can get a head start on tomorrow's front page", Lois asked.

Clark and Jason looked at each other. Lois wasn't the type of person to say no to.

"Fine", Clark gave in.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Superman and Superboy descended from the sky.

"What's going on here?" Clark asked a random person.

"Some guy in a giant robot suit", the person said.

As if on cue, the metal creature that the civilian was talking about, appeared. Clark cautiously approached the creature. It was almost twice as tall as Clark. The silver being had a glass helmet and the initials L. L. on its chest.

_Lex Luther_, Clark thought bitterly.

"It's been awhile, Superman", The familiar voice said. "I knew causing some mischief will get your attention".

The Man of Steel glared at the robot.

"You like it? I think this is my greatest invention yet", Lex boasted. "I called it 'The Luther 3000'".

Clark just stood there, still glaring at Luther with his arms crossed.

"What can it do, you ask?" Lex said. "Don't think just because it looks bulky, it's slow. On the contrary, it matches your strength and ...well, you find out soon enough".

Lex charged at Clark, who was caught off guard. Lex slammed and pinned Superman against a brick wall. Jason got on the Luther 3000's back.

"Let go of him!" Jason demanded.

Lex's attention was off Superman for a second, thus giving Clark the upper hand. He blasted Lex with his heat vision. Lex didn't seem hurt, but he did back away enough for Clark to escape. He then punched his foe in the face. Luther stubble back a bit.

"That's it!" He cried. Lex stoke his right arm out, and blasted three missiles at the Man of Steel. But Clark dodged them. Jason was still on Lex's, but was shaken off.

Superman and his foe grappled. They were too evenly matched.

"This is pointless", Clark said.

"I agree", Lex replied. "So I brought this".

Something ejected from Luther3000's chest. It was small and glowing red and dropped on the ground. When Clark got a better look, to his horror, realised what it was.

Kryptonite.

Lex smirked as he saw the fear the fear in the Blue Boy Scout's eyes. Lex let go of Superman's hands, watching him shake and sink to the his knees.

"Dad!" Jason cried.

Lois pushed her way through the crowd while holding Adam's hand and stood next to her other son.

"What happened?" Lois asked.

"Kryptonite", Jason replied grimly.

"Oh no", Lois said.

"Daddy doesn't look good", Adam said.

He was right. Clark didn't look good. He looked at his hand. Is it...growing? In fact, his whole body felt like it's growing. Clark stood up, getting stares. Everyone, except Superman, had to look further up as Clark kept growing. His costume was starting to tare, revealing most of his arms, stomach and legs. Even his toes stoke out.

Lex was shock. This was _not what_ he expected. While everyone staring at the growing superhero, he quickly retreated.

Clark seemed to stopped growing. The once 6'3'' Superman, was now at least 50 ft tall.

Jason flew up to Clark's eye level. "Uh, Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean", Clark said with a smile.

"Daddy got bigger", Adam said

"Yeah...he did", Lois said and fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for the chapter three. In the next chapter, it's going to center around Jason. Adam has the tendency to point out the obvious. I'll update soon. 


	4. The Giant of Steel

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm back!

Chapter Four: The Giant of Steel

Our super-sized superhero went to Smallville(via walking), thinking that only place he could hide from the media. His family followed him in their car. Martha, though, was surprised, allowed Clark to stay in the barn. He had some trouble fitting in, though. As for the mild mannered Clark Kent, his wife told Perry that Clark was visiting his mother in Smallville. In a way, it was true.

After he dropped of Adam, Jason walked to his school, with a lot on his mind. His father is a giant, meaning Jason has to take over the job of being the world's protector until his dad gets better, but that means missing school. Jason was thinking these things until he reached his first period class. When he got there, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" , A meek, female said.

"No, I'm sorry", Jason said, as he picked up books.

He looked up and saw who he bumped into. It was a slim girl about his age, with long blond hair down to her waist, and red rimmed glasses. Her outfit includes a pink T-shirt with a jean skirt down to the knee.

"H-Hi, a-are you n-new here?" Jason stuttered.

"Yes, I'm Rebeca Sterling. I skipped a grade", The girl called Rebeca said softly.

"Jason Kent, I did too", Jason replied. (**A/N:**Both Jason and Rebeca are in the eighth grade and twelve).

The two were silent for a moment.

"Uh, what classes do you have?" Jason asked nervously as rubbed the back of his head.

"Math, Science, History, Lunch, Gym, English, and Rotation", Rebeca answered.

"Those are my classes too!" Jason eagerly said.

"Cool, maybe help me find them", Rebeca said as she blushed.

"Okay", Jason replied as he blushed too.

Then the two entered their class.

* * *

_Dammit! _Lex screamed in his head. _The red kryptonite turned that Blue Boy Scout into a **Big**_ _Blue Boy Scout!_

"And he had a sidekick", Lex thought aloud bitterly. His suddenly mind focuses on the sidekick. He felt like they met him before. His mind flash backed seven years earlier.

_Lois Lane broke into Lex's cruise ship with a little boy. Though the boy looked like her, but something about him remind Lex of someone. To confirm his suspicions, he waved a green kryptonite tube in front of the boy. Nothing happens. Lex's suspicions fade, but returned as he heard that one of his henchmen was killed. Apparently, a piano was thrown at him. Lex immediately thought of Superman, but then he thought of the boy. Lex asked where he is. The boy was with his mother, locked in a closet._

The boy was Superman's son.

This is perfect! Lex decided to use this possibility to his advantage. He just need to find out his true identity...

* * *

For Jason, the day went by quickly whenever his around Rebeca. They were in front of the school, talking about current events. 

"Superboy is so cute!" Rebeca gushed.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool", Jason said with a grin. Just then he could hear screaming and ambulance sirens close by.

"What's wrong?" Rebeca asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, I, uh, just remembered I had something important to do", Jason said.

"Oh, okay. Bye", Rebeca said.

"Bye!" Jason cried as ran down the street.

He need to pick up Adam from his school. Jason saw Adam waiting on front of his school. He grabbed his little brother's hand and dashed to a nearby bush. In less then two minutes, Jason Kent was gone and Superboy took his place.

"Did anyone see?" Jason asked. Adam shook his head.

Superboy picked up Adam and flew to the Daily Planet. He landed on the roof and dropped Adam.

"Stay here", Jason commanded.

"But I wanna come!" Adam whined.

"No" Jason said firmly and flew off.

Apparently, the was a fire. Superboy landed on the ground.

"Is any one still inside?" Jason asked a random civilian.

"Yeah, I think there's a little girl in the third story", The person said.

Jason flew into a third story window. He was in the flames. Since he was half Kryptonian, the flames didn't hurt him that much.

"Hello?" Jason called.

With his super hearing, he could hear a high pitch scream. It must the girl. He rushed into the room. Jason broke the door with a kick and entered. The room wasn't engulfed by flames...yet. The girl was trembling in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you", Jason said calmly as he stuck out his hand.

The child hesitated, but grabbed the hand. Jason picked up the girl and jumped out the nearest window. Outside everyone was anxiously waiting for them. Superboy landed safely on the ground with the child in his arms. A woman came running towards them.

"My baby!" She exclaimed. She must be the mother.

The mother grabbed the girl and kissed her.

"Thank you!" The mother said tearfully.

Jason nodded. Now it's time for the fire. Superboy faced the burning building. He took a deep breath and blew. Jason made sure not the blow to hard so the building won't collapse. His super breath wiped out the flames quickly. When he was done, flew up to the sky to get Adam and change back to Jason Kent.

* * *

**That Evening**

Jason lied on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He wondered if his dad will ever get better. Well, at least we know red kryptonite doesn't work like green kryptonite. Suddenly there was knock on his door.

"Come in", Jason said.

"Hey", A all to familiar voice said as _he _entered the room.

"Dad!" Jason cried as he hugged Clark.

"I heard what you did today. Good Job", Clark said.

"Dad, how did you shrunk down?" Jason asked.

"I think the effects of the red kryptonite were temporary", Clark commented.

"What about your suit?" Jason asked.

"My mom will fix it", Clark said. "You should get some sleep".

"Okay. Good night, Dad", Jason yawned.

"Good night", Clark said with a smile as he left the room.

* * *

Richard White just returned from London. Being the International Editor of the Daily Planet means you have to travel a lot. It has been a while since he had been in Metropolis. He entered his house by the coast. 

_Brings back memories _Richard thought sadly. He remembers Lois, the first woman he ever loved, who really loved Superman instead.

Superman.

Richard balled his hands into fists. Superman fathered Jason, who was raised by Lois and Richard for the five years of his life. With today's newspaper(the Daily Planet), he sat down on the couch. **'Superboy Saves the Day. Again' **was the title of the front page. The picture was Superboy. Richard jaw dropped. He _knew_ who that boy is.

Jason.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi. Sorry I took so long to update. Richard's back, can you say awkward? 


	5. The Assignment

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter Five: The Assignment

Richard breathed heavily. The boy helped raised for five years is walking in his biological father's foot steps. Richard dropped the newspaper, still in shock. To make matters worse, he has to face the man who stole Lois at the Daily Planet.

Clark Kent.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Richard was greeted by Jimmy as he entered the busy office.

"Hiya Rich! How was London?" Jimmy piped as he cleaned his camera lens.

"Okay", Richard said solemnly.

Just then, Lois and Clark entered, laughing and smiling. Richard tensed up at the sight of the couple. His eyes lowered down to a young boy between them. The boy had black hair and bright blue eyes.

_He looks like Clark, _Richard thought.

"Hi Richard!" A female voice said.

Lois and Clark faced Richard. There was an awkward silence.

Clark stoke out his hand for a handshake. "Welcome back", Clark said with a smile.

"Hey", Richard mumbled as grabbed Clark's hand. "Who's this?" Richard referring to the little boy.

"This Adam", Lois said. "Say hi, Adam".

"'Hi", Adam said shyly.

Richard couldn't help but smile. The boy reminded him of Jason.

"Where's Jason?".

"At school. He says he's been here a million times and coming here at 'Take Your Child to Work Day' didn't make a difference", Clark answered.

"This is my first time!" Adam chirped.

"Really?" Richard asked, who truly was surprised.

"Yeah, we still have to show him around", Clark replied. "Want to see my office?" He asked Adam.

"Yeah!" Adam chirped. Little Adam grabbed his daddy's hand and went to his office.

"Well, I have to go too", Lois said.

"It was...nice seeing you again", Richard muttered. Suddenly, the Earth shook. Lois lost her balance and fell towards Richard, but he caught her.

Everyone at the Daily Planet looked out the windows. It was another giant robot, round and had six long and wild tentacles.

Clark came by with Adam.

"I, uh, have to go to, um, the bathroom", Clark said lamely.

Despite the current situation, Lois rolled her eyes. Clark makes up the lamest excuses. Lois took Adam from Clark as he went to the 'bathroom'. In less than a minute, the Man of Steel was outside fighting the machine. It wasn't very long until Superboy showed up. Our heroes were dodging the robots attacks.

Richard was shocked. His attention was entirely on Superboy.

* * *

"Clark! You missed it! Superman and Superboy were beating the crap out that thing. It was AWESOME!" Jimmy cried. 

Clark smiled. " I bet it was", He said.

Richard stood by the two men as they talked. Lois came by with Adam.

"Hey Richard, do you want to come with us to lunch?" Lois asked.

"Um, sure. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Richard asked as he pulled Lois aside.

"How's Jason?" He asked.

"Fine", Lois said.

"Have you noticed something about Superboy?" Richard asked.

"You mean his powers?", Lois counter asked.

"I mean how he looks. Doesn't he look _familiar_?" Richard hinted.

"Um, no", Lois replied. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

_Maybe that wasn't him after all, _Richard thought.

"You guys ready?" Clark asked.

"Yeah", Lois and Richard said in unison.

* * *

The four adults plus Adam were silently eating lunch. 

"So, Richard, did you, uh, enjoy London?" Clark asked, breaking the silence.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah I did", Richard answered with a small smile. "How about you? How's life?".

"Fine", Clark said.

The group continued to eat. Lois couldn't help, but smile. She was glad Richard doesn't have a grudge against Clark or anything. The last thing Lois wanted was to have her ex-fiance to try to break up her current relationship.

"I have to go the bathroom", Lois announced as she got up and left.

"Finally", Jimmy said. "I thought she will never leave".

"Huh?" The other two men said in unison.

"We can talk about guy stuff now", Jimmy explained. "So Richard, met anyone?".

"No", Richard said curtly.

"Really? You're a good looking guy", Jimmy said as he put his hand on Richard's shoulder.

Richard gave Jimmy a 'don't-touch-me' look. Jimmy got the hint and took back his hand.

"Anyway, I know this is weird, but Clark, how often do you...ya know", Jimmy said.

"What?" asked a confused Clark.

"Ya know...with Lois?" Jimmy hinted.

Clark realised what Jimmy was talking about, but not before he took a sip of his drink and almost spit it out.

"W-what?" asked Clark, who was totally appalled.

"Why do you want to know that?" Richard asked in a disgusted tone.

Jimmy shrugged "Just curious".

Adam was confused. He tugged on his father's suit coat.

"Daddy, what's Mister Jimmy talking about?" Adam asked innocently.

"Uh", That was all Clark could say. Thankfully Lois came back.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Er, well, um", Clark stuttered.

Lois raised an eyebrow, but didn't question any further. She sat down next to Adam.

* * *

"Kents! Richard! In my office!" Perry bellowed. 

Clark, Lois and Richard entered the office.

"There seems to be a scandal at a local police department", Perry began. "Apparently, some police men go to the streets to find prostitutes. Instead of arresting them..." He trailed off.

"We get the picture", Lois said. Clark looked embarrassed as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I want you three to ask around", Perry said.

"Wait, this is detective work", Richard said.

"The public should still be informed", Clark remarked sheepishly.

Richard tried not to glare at Clark, even though the man didn't do anything.

"Can I trust you guys?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Chief", Lois muttered. Then she, along with Clark and Richard, exited the office.

* * *

The threesome went to the questionable police department. Unfortunately, they didn't find any answers. Lois did notice that most of police were male; and they were starring at her suggestively. She knew something was up. The trio went back to the Planet. 

"We got nothing", Lois groaned in frustration.

"Maybe not", Clark said. The other two adults looked at him with confused expressions.

"I asked someone where they find prostitutes", Clark said.

"Really? Where?" Richard asked.

"Downtown", Clark replied.

"The Slums?" Richard remarked. "Where are you going with this?".

"Well, maybe we use a decoy to attract someone. If that someone happens to be a cop, we've got our story", Clark said coolly

Richard was surprised at Clark's confident attitude. "What's our decoy?" He asked.

As a response, Clark glanced at Lois. Richard did the same. Lois, who was talking to Jason on her cell phone, glanced up at her husband.

"What?" She asked with a confused expression.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Lois muttered. She was the decoy. 

Wearing a extremely short black leather skirt, with fishing net stockings and a red tank top that exposed her belly button, Lois was feeling utterly embarrassed. Clark, Richard and Jimmy, who tagged along to take pictures, starred at Lois.

"Stop looking!" She hissed.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go", Clark said.

Lois stumped behind in her heeled shoes. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Lois", Richard's voice said.

"Yeah?" Lois asked.

"I wanted to give you this", Richard said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black case. Then he gave the case to Lois. She open it with curiosity. It was a silver necklace with a shining ruby.

"Oh Richard, it's beautiful!" Lois remarked. She then put the necklace around her neck.

Richard smiled. "Glad you like it".

* * *

Lois was standing at a street corner, anxiously waiting for a car to come by. The three men were hiding in Clark's car a couple of meters away. 

_It's been half an hour, _Lois thought impatiently. She tapped her foot.

Suddenly, a car came by, but it wasn't a police car.

_Crap,_ Lois thought as she slowly backed away. Someone coming out of the car. It was dark so Lois couldn't make out the details. The person seemed to be a middle aged man.

"Hey honey", The stranger slurred. He was obviously drunk.

Back at Clark's car, the men were getting nervous.

"Should help her?" Jimmy asked.

Clark began to speak, but Richard impulsively got out of the car. Meanwhile, Lois was struggling to get out of the man's grip.

"Get your hands off her!" Richard demanded.

"Wait your turn!" The stranger barked.

Richard grabbed the man's shirt collar. He raised his fist, ready the punch, but something, or someone stop him.

Clark.

_His grip is strong,_ Richard thought.

"I'm sure we can work this out without violence", Clark said with a smile.

"Who asked you!" The drunk man sneered.

"Okay, maybe-", Clark was cut off when the other man punched him. Clark stumbled back, grabbing the nearest thing: Lois' necklace.

Clark began to breathe heavily, as his body shook. He opened his hand to see the necklace. The ruby wasn't a ruby at all; it was kryptonite. Clark feared the small chunk of red kryptonite will turn him into a giant again.

"I'm outta here!" The drunkard announced. He got in his car and drove off.

The shaking stopped. Clark stood up straight, taking deep breaths.

"Clark! Are you okay?" Lois asked with much concern.

Clark starred at Lois with a blank stare, then at Richard.

"Yeah", Clark finally answered with a slight nod.

Richard was confused, but didn't say anything.

"We should get back to the Planet", Clark suggested as he gestured to his car. Richard and Lois nodded in unison

Clark didn't feel much different, but shrugged off any concern. He, along with the other two adults, went into the car and drove off.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A teenage boy with long, flowing black hair was riding a black Suzuki Hayabusa GSX13000R.(**A/N: **It's the fastest motorcycle in the world!).At 100 mph, the wind was blowing on his face. On the left side of the highway, the boy could a sign through his goggles. It read:

_Metropolis 30 miles_

A smirk crept up on his face. Metropolis: the home of Superman. The mischievous boy straightened his helmet and laughed manically. He zoom passed cars with a wicked grin.

This would be fun...

* * *

And that's it for chapter five. Sorry I didn't update lately. So far this is my longest chapter! 

Who is this mysterious boy? Is Clark really okay? Stay tuned!


	6. Rebel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman. I only mess with him

**A/N: **I was thinking of making the red K turn Superman evil. Then I thought nah, already been done (Superman III). So I'm making him more cocky, arrogant, and lazy.

Chapter Six: Rebel

Friday morning came. Everyone in the Kent household was getting ready to go the school and work. Clark skimmed through his closet. He pulled out a brown three piece suit and starred at it with disgust.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked as Clark menacingly glared at the suit.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Clark muttered.

"It's part of your _disguise_", Lois replied as she fix her brunette hair.

Clark grunted.

Lois rolled her eyes. "My, aren't we grumpy", She remarked.

The family, with the exception of Clark, were eating breakfast.

"Clark! Come get breakfast", Lois called.

Clark entered the kitchen. Wearing a white T-shirt under a black leather jacket with faded blue jeans, his family thought he was a totally different person. They even stopped at mid chew to stare at him.

"Who are you?" Adam asked with absolute seriousness, breaking the silence.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's me, Dad", Clark responded dryly.

"Um, Dad, why are you dressed like a twenty year old?" Jason asked nervously.

"What? Can a guy look cool?" Clark asked rhetorically.

"Well, uh, it's a nice look for you", Lois remarked nervously, which was unlike her. "Anyway, time for school, guys", She announced to her children.

Jason and Adam grabbed their backpacks and proceed to the front door. As she watched her sons leave, Lois felt an arm wrap around her waist. Clark caressed her neck.

"Clark...", Lois murmured. Her husband was not acting normal. Lois pulled away from Clark.

Clark was surprised by this, but shrugged it off and put on his glasses.

------------- (**A/N: **Sorry! The stupid ruler button doesn't work. AUGH!)

**Meanwhile: Unknown Location**

Lex was not pleased when he got word that his invention was defeated by Superman. No matter, his current plan is much better...

"Lex, what are you gonna do with Superman's hair?" Kitty asked as she petted her new orange Pomeranian dog she's cradling.

"Make another Superman", Lex answered casually. He carefully place a strand of black hair in a test tube.

Kitty was caught off-balance. "_What?_" She whispered.

"Simple, Kitty. With this small piece DNA, I can actually make a clone of Superman", The madman explained. "This Superman will do my biding. Maybe I use him to conquer the world".

"One problem Lex: Do really think the _real_ Superman would let you do all that stuff?" Kitty pointed out.

"Of course not, That's way I hired some 'help'", Luthor countered. "Shadow. He's real name is Joesph Hellsing. At the age of fourteen, he's one of deadliest assassins".

"That's all nice and stuff, but how can a _kid _bet _Superman_?" Kitty asked.

Lex studied the computer screen, then typed on the keyboard. "Let's just say, Hellsing is _extremely _qualified", He smirked.

-------------

**Daily Planet**

The Daily Planet was busy and noisy as usual. Perry called Clark and Lois to his office. He was bit taken back at Clark's new outfit, but got back to business.

"A hurricane struck a Louisianain beach last night. A couple was nearly killed. A bystander got the whole thing on tape!" Perry explained.

"Perry, are you sure there isn't better stories?" Lois asked.

"Look, there are three things the public wants: Superman, sex and tragedy. They here about Superman everyday, they had enough of sex, so people want to hear more tragedy and more serious things", Perry said. "I even have the tape!" He added.

Lois sighed. She was about to say something, but Clark beat her to it.

"Perry, can we still have the tape, just for the hell of it", Clark said coolly.

Perry was surprised at Clark's assertiveness, but nodded in approval. Perry pulled out the tape from a drawer on his desk. He handed Clark the tape and he and Lois left the office. In front of a TV set, Clark popped the tape into the VCR. Jimmy and Richard came by.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jimmy asked.

"Just some video of a couple in a hurricane", Lois replied listlessly.

As the video began playing, the four adults watched with curiosity. The video quality was a little fuzzy, but overall okay:

A man and a woman making out on a towel on what seems to be a beach.

A _nude _beach.

As the couple continued kissing passionately, it began to rain. But that doesn't stop the couple. A heavy gust of wind suddenly blow the young lovers almost off the sandy ground. Disturbingly, the couple _still _proceeded to make love, despite the fact they were about two feet above ground. The four adults watching with distaste and perplexity. They even simultaneously cocked their heads to the right. The tape finally ended. They even stared at the black screen.

"Huh...that wasn't really tragic", Clark remarked.

His three colleagues gaped at him.

--------------

**Metropolis: Late Afternoon**

As Joesph rides his motorcycle lazily through Metropolis, he searches for his target. He thought of an idea to lure his prey. Joesph spotted an empty car nearby. He parked his motorcycle near a fire hydrant. The boy studied the car and a mischievous smile crept up his face. The car suddenly hovered three feet from the ground. Bystanders watch in awe and fright as the airborne car crashed into a building.

Joesph used his telekinetic power to pop open a fire hydrant cover. The water shot up to the sky and somehow curved to attack innocent bystanders. Joesph grabbed a man by the shirt and sadistically thrown him through a glass window. Other civilians scurried for safety. With this much chaos, the Man of Steel has to show up...

But the Boy of Steel arrived in his place. Standing several meters away, the Son of Kal-El tried to be as intimidating as possible.

Joesph glanced at Jason with boredom. "Super-dork, I presume", He quipped with a smirk.

"Work on your jokes", Superboy said dryly. From Jason point of view, the other boy didn't seem much older or taller then himself. The mysterious boy's outfit included a black T-shirt under a also black vest with many zippers with equally dark pants. They were slightly baggy with chains.

_He's definitely going for the whole 'bad boy' look, _Jason thought.

Jason started to walk closer to the mysterious boy. "Where's Superman?" Joesph asked.

Superboy froze. _I wish I knew,_ He thought. "What do want with him?" Jason inquired.

"None of your business", Joesph sneered.

Suddenly something rushed towards Jason. He was face to face with the mysterious boy. Blood red eyes, or rather eye, since some of his wild black hair is covering his left eye, starred at Superboy with sadistic pleasure Jason, who was caught off guard, received a punch in the stomach. He doubled over. Jason retaliated with upper cut to the jaw. He suddenly noticed another unique characteristic about his opponent. Joesph had two small horns, which resemble cat ears, on top of his head.

Jason paused for a moment, then tried to kick Joesph, but the latter easily dodged the attack. With a smirk, the young assassin grabbed the Boy of Steel's leg. Joesph then swung Superboy a few times and then released the latter. At high speed, Jason flown almost to the end to town and crashed into a small book store.

Rebeca screamed. She was surprised to see Superboy. Rebeca rushed to the near unconscious hero. She knelt down and put Jason's head on her lap. As she brushed Superboy's light chocolate hair, Rebeca's body warmed up and felt electricity on her fingertips. She never thought she would meet the Boy of Steel in person, especially at her favorite place to relax.

Jason stirred a bit and moaned. His dark blue eyes meet with her pale blue eye and green eye. Rebeca had a sudden rush of nostalgia. '_Those eyes...' _She thought. The resemblance was uncanny. The teen girl starred at the boy's face. She then imagine him with glasses. Could Superboy and Jason be the same person...?

"Re-", Before Jason could finish, Joesph interrupted.

"You two getting it on?" Joesph murmured. He stepped closer.

"N-no", Jason groaned as he sluggishly tried to stand up.

The young assassin was now a foot away.

"Move", He commanded.

In response, Rebeca glared at Joesph through her glasses. The latter just smirked.

"A feisty one, uh", Joesph said.

"Don't hurt her!" Jason demanded. Rebeca helped injured hero stand up.

Joesph only scoffed. He raised one of his fist in air. With one swift movement, the young assassin expected a cry of pain. But someone grabbed his fist.

Rebeca.

The seemingly weak young girl was in front of Superboy, squeezing Joesph's fist. Both boys were dumbfounded. Rebeca suddenly realised what she has done. She exposed her secret! Rebeca lessen her grip and eventually let go. Joesph lowered his hand. The three teens stayed silence for a moment. Not one of them knew what to do next.

"Uh... bye!" Rebeca said hurriedly as she scurried out of the scene.

The Boy of Steel and the young assassin watched her. Then both of them simultaneously remembered that were in a middle in a fight. Both boys dashed towards each other, then grappled.

"Where's Superman?" Joesph grunted.

Superboy inhaled deeply and blew his opponent outside. The latter crashed into some garbage cans. Joesph got up and growled. A figure suddenly appeared before him.

Superman.

Clark turned to Joesph, with a bored expression. The young assassin was almost awe stuck. He even forgot about his assignment.

"Okay, I'm not in a good mood, so let's make this quick, kay?" Superman murmured.

"You Superman?" Joesph asked.

"I'm guessing you're new -" Before Clark could finish his sentence, Joesph punched him in the stomach. But Superman did seem to be hurt at all.

Clark gave the young teen a amused smirk. Joesph gave a few more punches and kicks, but Clark still did not flinch. Seeing he is not making any damage, an exaushted Joesph was considering retreating. Then he got an idea. He starred at Superman for a moment, then flew to the sky. Superboy walked over to Clark.

"Why did you let him go?" Jason asked. "He could hurt more people!".

Superman shrugged. "It someone else's problem now", He said.

Jason silently gasped at his father's apathey, but didn't question him. He and Clark asended to the sky. Father and son didn't talk to each other for their trip home.

--------------

**A/N:** That's chapter six! I know, I know, I took the clone idea from Superman 4, but I promise to do it better.


	7. Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I don't Superman. If I did, why would I waste my time writing this fanfic?

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Guest

After the awkward day at school, Jason was glad to come home. Since Friday, Rebeca hasn't talked to him. She knew his secret; he knew hers. Holding Adam's hand, Jason solemnly walked on the longer route to his house. Adam looked up at his brother with concern. He hated to see one of his role models sad. They finally reached home. Jason pulled out his set of keys from his pockets and unlocked the door. He straighted his glasses.

The two brothers gasped at what they saw.

"Hey".

-----------------

**Meanwhile**

With a cigar in his hand, Lex anxiously waited for the results.

"Doctor, are you done yet?" The bald man asked impatiently.

A short, grey haired man turned his chair.

"W-well, this may take a while. I-I only tried cloning on animals. Human cloning was never tested before. This may be more complicated since this is _alien_ DNA", Dr. Granter explained, cowering at the presence of Lex.

"I made the formula. I hired you to execute the formula", Lex said in dangerously low voice. "Do want me to take back the money to pay for your research?".

"N-no sir, I have him ready...in a hour", The older man murmured.

Lex seemed to be satisfied and put the cigar in his mouth. Kitty was standing near the door in the underground lab with her pooch. She didn't understand all this science stuff, but Kitty knew it wasn't good.

-----------------

Back to the Kent residence, Jason was starring at the intruder. The intruder happens to be Joesph.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _DOING HERE!" Jason yelled, shaking his arms in the air.

Adam and Joesph starred at him. Jason calmed down and just realised that he cursed in front of his brother.

"Uh, person-I-don't-know", Jason said quickly.

"Nice try", Joesph smirked.

"Huh?" Jason said.

"Sit down", Joesph commended.

Jason hesitated for a moment, but pulled out a chair and sat down. He gave Joesph a icy glare. Adam stood by Jason.

"First of all, let me introduce myself, Joesph Hellsing, but my code name is Shadow", Joesph said.

Jason put on a confused expression.

"How do you know me?" Jason asked.

Joesph smirked as if he knew something Jason doesn't. The young assassin got up and walked over to Jason. The boys were now face-to-face.

"I know".

-------------------

**Hours Later... (In a Different Location)**

A lifeless male body lied on cold and sliver examining bed. Lex Luther strode around the bed.

"H-he's ready", the doctor announced nervously.

Lex ignored him. He examined the body, looking for any imperfections. Kitty, out of curiosity, stood by Lex.

"Wow! He sure does look like Superman", Kitty declared.

"Of course he does, Kitty, that's why they're called _clones_", Lex replied patronizingly.

Kitty just starred with infatuation at the clone, ignoring Lex's condescending remark. The ditsy woman then slowly reached her hand to the body. With a swift move, the supposedly lifeless body grabbed her wrist. Everyone gasped. The doppelganger raised up with blank stare. Strangely, Lex had a sudden burst of jubilee.

"Son!" He cried with his arms spread apart as if he expected a hug from the clone.

Kitty put on a puzzled look. "Wait, doesn't he have Superman's D-", She began.

"Most of it. I slipped some of my DNA into the mixture", Lex interrupted.

"How?" Kitty asked, but she was ignored.

"Granter! The clothes!" Lex hissed.

The doctor clumsily grabbed an exact copy of Superman' s costume. He fumbled across the room and handed the costume to Kitty.

"Can you stand?" Lex asked the doppelganger like a concerned parent.

Reluctantly, the clone planted his bare feet on the ground and stood up.

"I knew my formula would work!" The madman boasted. He grabbed the costume from Kitty and handed them to the clone.

"Put these on", Lex gently commanded.

The clone stared at the costume. He then grabbed it. In a matter of minutes, the clone was clad in Superman's costume. Lex pulled out a Daily Planet newspaper from his pocket. It had a picture of Superman in the front page.

"This is you, Superman", Lex said as he pointed to the picture.

The clone stared at the newspaper for a moment. He put his hand on it.

"Superman...", He pondered.

* * *

**Meanwhlie**

Rebeca sat on a large, comfortable arm chair with a baby boy on her lap. The toddler appeared to be 1 or 2 years of age with longish black hair. Rebeca gently bounced the youngster on her lap. The girl smiled as the toddler laughed.

"Rebeca?" a female voice called. A tall, well-built woman with long black silky hair walked into the room.

"Oh, Diana", Rebeca replied as she gave the eager boy to his mother.

"Thank you for watching Tommy," the woman, Diana said, while she cuddled Tommy.

Diana noticed Rebeca's depressed mood. "Is something troubling you, Rebeca?" She inquired.

Rebeca sighed. "You and Bruce are probably going to be mad", She warned.

Diana sat in a chair to listen to Rebeca. "You can tell me anything", the woman said with a warm smile.

"I... Rebeca began. "I kinda...revealed my secret...to two guys by accident", She admitted.

Diana was speechless. Tommy stared at his mother with big blue eyes. "Who were they?" The older woman asked.

"One of them was Jason Kent, the boy I kinda like", Rebeca informed with a slight blush.

_'Jason Kent', _Diana thought. _'Could he be Clark's--' . _Her thoughts were interrupted by Rebeca's voice.

"The other boy, was trying to kill him", Rebeca said.

"Kill him? Why?" Diana questioned.

"Well, this may sound stupid, but... I think Jason is Superboy and vise-versa", Rebeca claimed.

_'Ah, so he _is _Superman's son! _Diana cried mentally. _'The apple doesn't fall from the tree'._

"But enough about that, I should have told you earlier", The young girl frowned.

"Yes you should have", admonished Diana. "Are you going to talk to Jason?".

"I'm not sure. I wanted to talk to him at school, but I don't what to say", Rebeca replied.

"We talk about this later, when Bruce is present", Diana announced.

With Tommy in her arms, Diana strolled out of the room.

"Wait! Diana! ", Rebeca called out.

"Yes?" Diana asked.

"Where's Bruce anyway?" the young girl wondered.

Diana smiled. "You know Bruce, focusing in his work".

* * *

"Wait, I'm still confused", Jason stated. "So Lex Luthor hired you to kill Superman, my dad?". 

Joesph nodded.

"Okay, but how did you get your powers?" Jason asked.

"Born with them", The older boy replied.

Jason just responded with a puzzled look.

"Long story", Joesph muttered. "Anyway, I'm gonna call Luthor to call off the hit. I decided not to kill Big Blue".

Joesph pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. Jason didn't know what to think about all this. For all he know, the older boy could be lying. But how could Joesph know about his and his father's secret without telepathy?

oOo

Just as Luthor marveled at the Superman clone, his cell rang. The bald villain thought his day might get better.

"Ah, Hellsing. I hope you accomplished your job", Lex said, smirking with confidence.

_"About that", _Joesph said on the other line. _"I want to cancel the hit"._

"What! You didn't kill Superman?" Lex cried on his phone.

_"No. Are you gonna call it off or what?" _Said Joesph in a monotone voice.

Lex, not used to someone disobeying him, gripped his phone tighter.

"I ordered you to kill Superman! Do your job or else!" Lex hissed.

_"Do you know who you're talking to, baldy? I could crash your little secret lair and rip your shiny head from your body, with or without my hands", _Joesph threatened, then hanged up.

Lex's eye twitched as he squeezed his poor phone. He took deep breathes, trying to calm himself.

"Now what?" Kitty asked, almost happy that someone other than Superman stood up to Lex.

"I wasn't expecting that stupid kid to actually kill Superman, just to distract him", Lex admitted. "My _real _plan is to send my Superman to do some good deeds here and there, convince him that the current Boy Scout is an impostor, then have them fight each other until the clone wins!".

Kitty glanced over to the clone. "Is he really going to obey everything you say?" Asked the girlfriend.

"My Kitty, you underestimate me again", Lex said with a cold smile as strolled to the clone. "You see, I implanted a small chip in his brain so do as I say. In a sense, I'm like a father to him, right Big Guy?" He patted the Superman copy's chest.

"Yes, Father", The impostor Man of Steel confirmed.

Suddenly, the clone doubled over and sank to the floor. He turned into a plasma slime.

"Dammit! No!", Lex roared. He shot an icy glare to Granter.

"You! Make another clone! NOW!", Lex exploded. Then he slipped on the goo.

oOo

Jason stilled didn't trust Joesph. His phone conversation could have been a trick to get Jason to trust him.

"You better get outta here soon. My parents are are coming in a couple of hours", Jason informed.

Joesph shrugged. "Whatever", He muttered.

The older boy started to walk towards the front door. He flashed Adam a chilling smile.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, right?" Joesph addressed.

Jason, bewildered, didn't say anything. Finally, the Shadow left.

* * *

Rebeca laid in her bed, trying to sleep. She suddenly say strange images:

_A brief scene of a bulky, frightening robot laughing manically. Shortly after, A battered Superman was lying on the ground, barely moving. A image of a glowing green rock appeared._

Rebeca shot up, panting. _'Not again', _She thought.

* * *

A/N: That's Chapter 7. Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger. You know the drill, R&R. 


	8. Metallo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Superman, Batman, or even Wonder Woman... (sigh)

A/N: I would like to thank my biggest supporter, Oxiate. I love your positive remarks!

P.S. Clark/Superman are back to normal.

Chapter 8: Metallo

That premonition bothered her that morning. Rebeca barely ate her breakfast. She eventually left for school with Alfred, Wayne Manor's butler.

"Something troubling you, Madam?" The stiff, old gentleman asked, who was driving the car to Rebeca's school.

He looked at the reflector to see Rebeca's reflection.

"Oh nothing", Rebeca said, with a fake smile.

As if he's reading the young girl's mind, Alfred said, "Your 'gifts'?".

Rebeca nodded. "I just need to talk to someone at school about something important", She declared.

"A boy, perhaps?" Alfred guessed, with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"Maybe", Rebeca replied, with a genuine smile and a blush.

oOo

At school, Jason was grabbing books from his locker when Rebeca came by.

"Hi", She greeted.

Rebeca, wearing a stripped pink and black T-shirt and tight blue jeans, waited for a reply from Jason.

"Uh, hey", The young boy greeted back.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"Listen, about the other day--", Rebeca began.

"It's forgotten", Jason said, with a smile. "So you know?" He asked.

The young girl nodded. "Yes", She answered.

Jason closed his locker. "Okay. Did you tell anyone?"

Rebeca had to choose her words carefully. "Well, I didn't tell Lex Luthor, if that's what you mean", Rebeca grinned.

The two kids shared a chuckle.

"Want to came to my house after school?", Rebeca asked.

Jason shrugged. "Sure, if it's okay with my parents."

"Oh, of course", Rebeca smiled.

Jason and Rebeca began to walk to their homeroom class.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Jason asked, curious about Rebeca's life.

"Gotham City", Rebeca said casually.

"Gotham! That's like an one hour drive from Metropolis.", Jason piped up.

"I take the subway to Gotham, than Alfred and I drive home." Rebeca explained.

"Who's Alfred?" Jason questioned, both curious and a bit jealous.

Rebeca simply smiled and continued walking. Jason sighed, then smiled and tried to catch up.

oOo

Lunch finally came. The cafeteria was filled with people and noise. The ranking smell of french fries suffocated both Jason and Rebeca. Jason spotted a certain table and led Rebeca to it. There was two boys sitting there already.

"Hey guys", Jason greeted.

One of the boys, a black teen with glasses glanced up. "Hey, Jason", he said.

The other, a blond with bangs in his eyes, stared at Rebeca. "Are you the new girl?" He asked.

Rebeca nodded. Jason announced, "Ben, Kevin, this is Rebeca".

Ben Avery, the black teen, simply nodded and returned eating. Kevin, on the other hand, put on a cheesy grin.

"So, are doing anything on Friday, Becky?" Kevin asked coolly, leaning towards Rebeca's face.

Jason and Ben rolled their eyes. Every pretty girl he sees, Kevin must hit on her.

"Um, no. I don't think so", Rebeca answered carefully. "I might have to check with Bruce and Diana".

The three boys shared puzzled looks.

"Oh, I live with Bruce Wayne. He's my legal guardian as of last year. Diana is his wife", Rebeca explained.

"Bruce Wayne!" Ben blurted out. "_The _Bruce Wayne?! The billionaire in Gotham!" He cried.

Ben got a few stares from students from other tables. Jason put his finger on his lips, signaling Ben to be quiet.

"Uh huh", Rebeca confirmed.

"Wow", Kevin said to Rebeca. "You must be the luckiest kid in the world", He declared. Kevin then leaned towards the blond girl.

"Can you lend me some money?" The slacker asked.

oOo

"Hello?" Clark Kent answered the phone from his deck. He was typing on his computer in the Daily Planet until the phone rang.

_"Hi, Dad. Is it alright if I can go to friend's house for a little bit_?_" _Jason requested from his cellphone.

"Uh, sure. Just take Adam with you. Where does your friend live?" Clark said.

_"She said she lives all the way in Gotham" _, Jason replied.

_'She? Did he say she?' _Clark's mind buzzed. Oh dear...

Clark's body tensed up in his chair. "Um, Jason, what _exactly _are you going to do with...your friend?" He asked.

But Jason felt like he was being interrogated. The teen gave a audible sigh through his phone. Meanwhile, Rebeca innocently watched the phone conversation in front of their school.

"Look, Dad", Jason said firmly. "I'm not going to _do _her! Gah! I mean-", Jason tried to correct himself, but it was too late.

Rebeca raised an eyebrow. She obviously never heard of that phrase before. Clark, on the other hand, was disgusted, amused, and confused all rolled up in one.

"Jason, who taught you about...you know?" Clark chose his words carefully.

Jason groaned. "She's just a friend. A _friend_! God, you have a sick mind!" Jason replied.

"Excuse me?" The Man of Steel in disguise retorted with disbelief.

_'Oh crap...' _, Thought Jason. He needed to end this conversation now.

"So I see you at around six, okay? Bye!" Jason hung up.

Lois strolled by her husband's desk, "Who was that?" She asked.

Clark was still recovering from the shock. "Jason. He wanted to go a friend's house".

"Oh, I hope he makes it in time for his birthday cake", Lois thought out loud.

_'Jason will get one hell of a present when he comes home...' ,_ Clark thought menacingly.

oOo

"Thanks for letting me bring my little brother along", Jason said as he, Rebeca, and Adam got out of the car they rode in.

"It's no problem", Rebeca replied and gave Adam a warm smile. Adam returned the kind gesture.

"Thank you, Alfred", Jason said to the chauffeur .

The old gentleman simply smiled and did a small bow. Jason and Adam were speechless when they saw Wayne Manor. The mansion, that is a least four stories high, resembled a European castle. Jason could tell it was made around a century or so.

"You leave _here?" _Adam blurted out. Rebeca nodded.

Jason was curious about meeting Bruce Wayne. His father talked about his works as the Batman on occasion. When the kids got inside, they were welcomed by a well-endowed woman, with silk black hair, who Jason thought was very attractive.

"Hello. You must be Jason", Diana shook Jason's hand. "Who is this little one?", She asked, referring to Adam.

"My little brother, Adam", The brunette teen introduced.

The foursome entered the living room. A tall, muscular man with a handsome face and square jaw was in the room. He had his hands casually stuffed his pockets of his pants.

"Hello. You're Jason Kent, Clark's son, right?" Bruce greeted in his light-hearted, but deep baritone voice.

Jason stood up straight. "Yes, Mr. Wayne", The boy answered nervously.

Bruce responded, "Please, no need to be formal. Just call me Bruce".

Jason nodded in response. Diana gestured to the kids to sit down as she walked towards her husband. Jason noticed a playpen with a toddler inside, innocently playing with his toys.

"Who's that?" Jason inquired, pointing to the infant.

"Our son, Tommy. He was named...after my last father, Thomas Wayne", Bruce said, with a hint of pride and pain in his voice.

"Oh... I'm sorry", Jason said sulkily.

A brief silence struck the room.

"So," Diana broke the silence. " How's your mother, Jason?" She inquired.

"Fine", The teen answered.

Another silence.

"How's Superboy?" The billionaire smirked.

Jason was caught off guard. "Uh?".

"I mean, you're following in your father's footsteps", Bruce remarked.

"Yeah", Jason said sheepishly. "I guess I am".

"You even look so much like him" Diana complimented with a elegant smile.

Jason smiled back. Rebeca couldn't help but smile herself. She had her doubts about Jason meeting her guardians, however she was relived that they're getting along. Jason's cellphone rang and answered it.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

_"Jason, it's me, Mom", _It was Lois. Her tone sounded urgent. _"Are you busy?"_

"No. What's wrong?" The teen asked.

Rebeca became worried. "Jason, who are talking to?" She inquired.

Jason didn't say anything at first. His expression was grim and serious.

"Can you turn on the T.V. ?" Jason requested.

Rebeca nodded as she picked up the remote control for the television in the living room. The screen showed Superman fighting strange, large creature. Rebeca could feel her heart sink. It was the monstrosity from her vision. She forced herself to glance over to Bruce and Diana. They, too, had on serious faces.

"I... I saw thing before! In my premonition!" she cried.

"Premonition?" Jason said in confusion.

"It means that I have...visions of the past and future", Rebeca explained quickly.

"Why didn't tell us?" Bruce demanded sternly.

Rebeca felt ashamed. "I didn't know it will happen today!" She whimpered.

Jason needed to get the focus back on the current situation.

"I'm going to help him! Look after my brother", The teen declared as he ran towards the door.

"Wait, Jason!" It was Bruce who called. He caught up with Jason.

"You don't know what you're doing", The billionaire began, using his deep, Batman voice. "That thing is Metallo. It's a powerful cyborg with kryptonite as a power source".

Jason looked down on the floor. Kryptonite, Superman's (or any Kryptonian for that matter) weakness. The Boy of Steel balled his fists tightly.

"I'm still going", Jason muttered. He turned around to walk out the door, but Bruce grabbed his shoulders.

"Damn it, Jason!" Bruce exclaimed. "You may be half Kryptonian, but kryptonite could still harm, or even kill you!".

Jason stared at Bruce straight in the eye. "I need to do something. People can get hurt", Jason said solemnly.

Diana gently placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Bruce...", She urged.

The Dark Knight sighed, defeated. Then he smiled a bit. "You're just as stubborn as Clark", He mumbled.

Jason grinned at the couple, then gave Rebeca a reassuring nod. He ran out the door and transformed into Superboy.

oOo

**Metropolis**

_POW!_

Clark was able land a punch on Metallo. But the villain retaliated by grabbing Superman's head and then ramming it to the ground.

"Give it up, Big Blue!" Metallo gloated to the fallen hero.

Metallo kicked the Man of Steel in the ribs as he tried to get up.

"I'm stronger thanks to this baby!" The former John Corben cried. Just then, the metal monster's chest opened. It revealed the dreaded glowing green material.

Kryptonite.

Superman doubled over in pain. Metallo closed the chest window. He punched Superman hard in the face, which made him crash to a brick wall. The cyborg charged towards the hero like a incoming train. He smashed his fist in Superman's stomach. Metallo had a twisted grin in his face as Superman cried out in pain. Suddenly, his eyes glowed crimson red. Heat beams shot out of his eyes and struck Metallo. Superman kicked him in the chest.

"I guess your baby isn't that strong", Clark muttered as he wiped the blood from his lower lip. He stood over Metallo triumphantly.

"Oh, really?", Metallo sneered.

The cyborg's right arm turn into a cannon. He fried a bright green beam at Superman. Clark's blood was on fire, as he screamed in horrible pain, and then he fell on ground. Metallo still had the kryptonite ray on Superman. _'Just a little longer'_, Thought Metallo with sadistic glee.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Metallo turned around, only to meet a floating Superboy's fist. Metallo flew a couple meters. As soon as the cyborg saw the 'S' on Superboy's shirt, Metallo became incensed.

"You think a stupid punk like you can beat me!" Metallo growled. Then he shot his kryptonite ray at Jason.

Jason, at first, easily dodged the rays with his super speed by flying. Then he got struck by the deadly green beam. He met the ground head first and stared up at the malicious machine.

"Bye, bye, Superpunk!" Metallo raised his left foot and proceeded to stomp on the teen.

But Jason grabbed his metal foot just in time. Metallo simply pushed his foot harder. Superboy was slowly getting weaker by the kryptonite.

"Damn it, stop mo-!" Metallo snarled, but he didn't finish his sentence.

A figure kicked Metallo in the head, then he proceeded to did multiple kicks in blinding speed on the cyborg. Metallo stumbled back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Metallo demanded.

The figure, in a martial arts stance, smirked.

"I'm just a shadow", Joesph mutter.

He charged for Metallo in lighting speed. Metallo prepared to punch Shadow when he came close, but Joesph saw it coming. The assassin dodged the attack, and came behind Metallo and hits the cyborg's back hard with the palm of his hand. Metallo flew forward. Superboy, slightly recovered from the effects of the kryptonite, walked over to Joesph.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Just passing through", He answered with a smirk. "I thought you needed help".

Jason glared at the other boy. "I can handle this by _myself_", Superboy remarked.

Just then, the familiar ray was heading towards Jason.

"Watch out!" Shadow cried as he pushed Jason out of the path of the beam. Unfortunately, Shadow was the one who got hit by the blast.

Shadow found himself on the ground. While he's not Kryptonian, the ray still damaged Joesph. He grabbed his injured right shoulder. Jason flew to him.

"Are you okay?" The brunette boy asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it's not that bad", Shadow answered.

Superboy gave a small smile to Shadow. "Hey, thanks", Jason said.

"Meh, whatever", Shadow muttered.

"Aw, how sweet! Are you two gonna kiss?" Metallo taunted immaturely.

"Go f& yourself", Shadow said with a daring grin.

Metallo made a sound that resembled a roar

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" He growled.

Metallo aimed his cannon arm at the two boys.

"Full Power", John Corben said forcefully.

A large green beam of light was fired from Metallo's cannon arm. The blasted rushed to its targets. However, it hits someone else-- Superman. The Man of Tomorrow instantly dropped to the ground. Jason knelt by his father's side, as Joesph did the same.

"Superman! Superman!" Superboy cried frantically shook the body.

Clark was alive-- just barely. He was unconscious and breathing slow. Jason could fell rage serge through his body. He looked up to see the mechincal monster. Metallo pointed point blank at the boys.

"See ya", Metallo said in a low, mencing voice.

Jason closed his eyes, waiting for his demise...

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! I would be in Africa ALL summer. I know, I know, cry later. BUT, I will some Internet excess there once in a while, so by that time I would working on chap. 9 (or 10; it depends if I update 9 before I go). 


	9. Metallo Pt 2

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own DC Comics, okay!

A/N: Um, nothing much to say. Enjoy Part 2!

Chapter 9: Metallo, Part 2

"See ya", Metallo said in a low, menacing voice.

Jason closed his eyes, waiting for his demise. Suddenly, he heard strange noises. Someone sounded like they were choking.

"W-who's th--", Metallo coughed.

Superboy shot his eyes open. He could see a rope around Metallo's neck. However, Metallo over powered the person pulling the rope by grabbing the rope. Then, a feminine figure ran up to the cyborg and kicked Metallo in the abdomen with her white high heeled boots. The mysterious heroine made herself known.

Rebeca.

She was clad in a tight, snow white costume, a tank top that revealed most of her stomach and pants that covered Rebeca's legs. The heroine's wrist bracelets gleamed in the sun light. Rebeca faced Jason and Joesph, and then she smiled.

"Surprise", Grinned Rebeca.

"R-Rebeca?!" Superboy stammered.

"That one chick from the other day?!" Joesph cried, also surprised.

"Wonder Girl, if you don't mind", Rebeca, now dubbed Wonder Girl, scolded.

"How... what?" Jason didn't know what to say.

"It's a _long _story...", Wonder Girl dismissed.

_Flashback_

_"Superman is fighting a losing battle. Even with the help of Superboy and the unnamed stranger, Metropolis seems to be falling in the hands of Metallo", Said the news-anchor._

_Rebeca's heart was beating like a drum. She bit her lower lip, trying to relieve her concern. If Bruce and Diana were worried at all, they were sure good at hiding it. Rebeca cringed when the T.V. showed Superman being beaten by Metallo. Finally, Superboy arrived in to the scene. The blond girl got up from her seat._

_"Diana", Rebeca began, facing her guardian . "I can't sit here and watch Jas--, I mean, innocent people get hurt!", She declared. Rebeca added quietly, "I think it's time"._

_Diana's eyes widen. "Rebeca, are you sure?" The Amazon princess asked._

_"In Themyscira, I was always told I would do great things with my abilities. Now is the best opportunity to use them", Rebeca said firmly._

_Diana thought for a moment. She turned to Bruce. "What do you think, Bruce?" Diana asked._

_Bruce's brow winkled with frustration. "Well, no one seems to be listening to me today", He sighed._

_"I take that as a yes!", Rebeca exclaimed as she ran upstairs._

_The billionaire stood up to say something, but Rebeca was already in her room, changing._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, that was long", Shadow complained.

Superboy and Wonder Girl stared at Joseph, then looked at each other. The sound of the ray came from behind them, but Rebeca swiftly spun around. She deflected the beam with her bracelets. The force of the beam was strong. Wonder Girl had to dig her feet to the ground. Rebeca cringed as the ray seemed to be getting more powerful. She grunted as she knelt down when Metallo came closer.

Wonder Girl turned head towards the two boys. "You guys go!" She commanded.

Shortly after, Metallo roughly kicked the crouching heroine in the abdomen. Metallo then grabbed her neck, and he raised the teen girl to his eye level. He grinned, then threw Wonder Girl to a near a building like she was a rag doll. Shadow came behind Metallo with a flying kick, but the cyborg grabbed the boy's ankle. The latter spun Joseph around and let go.

Jason started to shake. Not out of fear, but out of anger. Rage surged through his body. The Man of Steel, his father, defeated, the enigmatic Shadow, fallen, and the determined Wonder Girl, failed on her first heroic deed. There were no sign of any more allies coming.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in his mind.

_"Destroy him..."_.

_"What? Who are you?" _Asked Jason mentally.

Then, the voice said in a quiet, tantalizing tone, _"Make him pay..."._

Superboy found himself surrounded in darkness. He looked down at his hands, and they were covered with blood. Jason closed his eyes, as something was trying surface inside his body.

_"Kill him..."._

Superboy's eyes shot open. They glowed crimson red. He rushed towards Metallo and raised a fist. Superboy landed a punch so powerful, that as Metallo flew backwards, the pavement of the road broke into pieces and they went in the air. The cyborg finally landed on the ground. His vision was blurry, but he could see a figure standing over him. Superboy clinched his fist, breathing heavily. His eyes was still glowing red, and he had a wicked, toothy grin. Even the cyborg knew something wasn't right.

Jason seized Metallo's kryptonite heart, while the cyborg screamed in protest.

"NOOOOOOOOOoooooo--", Metallo cried, but abruptly stopped. Metallo was now lifeless.

Superboy's eyes returned to normal; he stared down at the metal monster. Jason dropped the piece of kryptonite next to the metal corpse. Wonder Girl stumbled towards the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked wearily.

Jason stlll stared at Metallo. The teen around and started walking, but he silently passed Rebeca.

"Happy Birthday to me", He muttered listlessly.

Wonder Girl extended her arm towards Superboy's shoulder, but stopped, knowing the boy didn't want to talk. Superboy flew to the sky, while Rebeca watched. The girl held her arms and stared. What exactly happen between him and Metallo? Part of Rebeca wanted to be angry at Jason; how dare he treat her that way! However, the other part of the girl wanted to cry, to cry for Jason, to cry for herself, and most of all, for the future.

Wonder Girl glanced at the metal corpse. A horrible feeling came over her. Something inside of Rebeca told her this is just the beginning... the beginning of what? She decided it was time for her to go home and embarked on her journey home.

* * *

Jason barely talked at his birthday dinner at his house. Lois insisted that Clark talk to their son, but Clark wanted live Jason alone. 

_"Was that really me...or something else"_, Jason kept thinking about his battle with Metallo. _"I never should have blew Rebeca and Joey off like that"_.

His mind kept repeating the battle over and over in his mind. Jason sulked in his room until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

That's all folks! Next chapter: A famous DC character will appear. I wonder who it is?

Be sure to R&R.


End file.
